


In The Right Way

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, M/M, Top Liam, another ziam one, club to bedroom, harry and louis have a cameo cause Larry is a must, how i even wrote this i don't know, lots and lots of kissing because yes, this is basically just filthy smut, yeah that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: The one where the boys have a night out and Liam and Zayn get to dancing.





	In The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so here's a little more Ziam for my Ziams out there. I wrote this ages ago but for some reason, I never posted it. I can't even believe I wrote it, it's so filthy and so good - not to toot my own horn or anything.
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> Missy (@happily_missy on ao3 / @foolforjaan on Twitter) for being my beta/editor. I basically only wrote this for her.
> 
> and 
> 
> @LarrieGuardian on Twitter for help with the title (it's from sHe, by the way)
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, lots of love 
> 
> L xx

            They were finally on a few days break from tour and Harry had suggested a night out at a pretty A-List bar. Liam was not going to deny himself the chance to get proper drunk with his bandmates. It had been forever since they’d had a night out, just the five of them, and Liam intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

            They started out the evening with a few rounds of shots (all Louis’ idea, Liam swears this kid is actually insane), and after that, Liam already found himself pleasantly buzzed. They had only been there about a half hour and Niall was already out on the dance floor, swaying his hips and eyeing a pretty blonde girl by the bar. Liam hoped Niall finally scored … he was going through a bit of a dry spell, and Liam did _not_ need to hear Niall desperately pulling himself off in the room next door _again_.

            Liam lifted his beer to his lips as his eyes slid off of Niall and over to his other bandmate, Zayn. Zayn was wearing all black, as usual, but for some reason, he seemed to emanate light. His dark eyes were sparkling and his forehead glistened with just a hint of sweat as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Liam felt his stomach swoop as Zayn laughed at Niall’s extremely inappropriate dancing, and he bit the inside of his cheek, taking another huge gulp of beer. Even after five years, that feeling had never gone away, no matter how hard Liam tried to force it from himself. It was just simple fact … he was in love with Zayn Malik and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

            “Hey, Lili … hahaaaaaaa …”

            Harry’s drunk voice jerked Liam out of his stupor, and he cleared his throat, casually adjusting himself. Thank god Harry was too drunk to realize.

            “Hi, Haz. Where’s Louis?”

            Harry waved his hand vaguely. “He’s gettin’ more drinkssss … gonna take me home and ravish me, he is.”

            Liam rolled his eyes but ruffled Harry’s curly hair all the same. Harry and Louis were like rabbits, fucking everywhere and anywhere, and Harry got especially needy when he was drunk. Harry got up out of the chair he had collapsed in and crawled into Liam’s lap. Liam let out a huff as all of Harry’s long, lanky weight settled on him.

            “You’re pretty’mazing, you know that, Payno? So strong …” Harry slurred, giggling and nuzzling Liam’s neck. Liam laughed, trying to pry Harry off of him, but Harry was a clingy little bastard. The only one able to get him off of anyone was …

            “Hazzaaaaaa, babe, c’mere.”

            Louis’ strong Doncaster accent – which only got stronger when he had a few beers in him – reached Liam’s ears, and Louis offered his hand out to Harry, who took it and immediately latched on to Louis. Louis shot Liam a look, as if about to say something about stealing his man, but then burst into a fit of giggles when Harry started kissing his neck.

            “Go have fun … and make sure Preston drives you back,” Liam called as Louis and Harry headed off, probably to a more private location. Liam sighed, finishing off his beer, and stood up, swaying only slightly. It was time for a dance to loosen him up and get that alcohol flowing. He had a feeling he was gonna be driving himself and Zayn home. He didn’t have to worry about Niall, if his close proximity to the blonde at the bar was any indication of how his night was going to go.

            “Nice of you to join us, Li,” Zayn shouted over the music, pulling Liam out of the crowd by the front of his white t-shirt and to his side. Liam looked at him until Zayn’s cheeks started to pink, and then he forced himself to look away. He really didn’t have time to get hard right now, and Zayn’s natural made him burn from the inside out.

            It must have been the beer – actually, Liam would swear on his life that it was the beer – because his next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

            “Wanna have a dance with me, Zee?”

            Liam almost choked on the last word, realizing what he was saying, but it was too late. He felt a dull flush creeping up his neck and all he wanted to do was run, but …

            “Yeah, babe, was wondering when you’d ask,” Zayn said casually, pulling himself closer to Liam and turning around, so that his back was to Liam’s front. They were in the middle of the dance floor, hot, sweaty bodies all around them and Niall nowhere to be seen, and Liam couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Liam swallowed, but as soon as Zayn started to dance, he forgot everything. His brain went a little fuzzy, and he couldn’t exactly remember what was making him anxious, but it didn’t really matter anymore. He had Zayn dancing on him … _Zayn Malik_ was dancing on him … on _him_ …

            Liam felt his dick start to harden in his pants and he tried to pull away, but Zayn’s hands were positioned carefully on his hips, and Liam had no choice but to take hold of Zayn’s own narrow waist. In this position, in the midst of all of this, Liam realized just how small Zayn really was in relation to himself, and it turned him on even more.

            He could smell Zayn’s cologne mixing with the sweat and smoke of the club, and it was an intoxicating smell, almost consuming him. And that’s when he felt it. Zayn was pushing back into him, very slightly, but he definitely was, and it was rubbing at the perfect angle on Liam’s semi. Liam’s groan slipped past his lips and his heart jumped into his throat, sure that any moment, Zayn was going to pull away and leave him there … but he didn’t. In fact, Liam was pretty sure he heard Zayn moan as well. _Fuck_.

            The alcohol in Liam’s system made him extremely ballsy, because the next moment, he dug his fingers into Zayn’s hips and pushed his hips forward, continuing the friction that felt amazing. His fingers slipped underneath the hem of Zayn’s shirt, thumbing over his hot skin where the heart tattoo that was inked into Zayn’s hip. Liam felt more than heard Zayn’s gasp against him, and then suddenly Zayn’s face was inches from his own, his hot breath warm on Liam’s face. Zayn had spun around so quickly, Liam just barely registered the smaller boy’s arms around his shoulders, his thin fingers grazing against the back of his neck. Liam’s heart stopped as he stared into Zayn’s dark, sparkling eyes, but this time, the sparkle was something Liam had only ever dreamed about … want.

            “Liam, I …” Zayn whispered, leaning his forehead against Liam’s, and Liam swallowed down his fear.

            “Zayn …” The name slipped from his lips with such ease, and Zayn’s face softened as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips hotly against Liam’s.

            Liam felt like his entire body was on fire. He couldn’t even count how many times he had imagined kissing Zayn, and he knew every time that it would probably be beyond amazing, but this, the real thing, was more than he had ever envisioned. He had never felt anything like the feeling that was coursing through his body right now; adrenaline mixed with fire and sex. His hand slid up Zayn’s back to cup the back of his head and he pulled Zayn in tighter, parting Zayn’s lips with his tongue. Zayn’s mouth opened easily and Liam tangled their tongues together. Zayn moaned and pressed himself up against Liam. Liam could feel Zayn’s hard cock pressing against his hip, as if it was demanding attention, and he felt slightly dizzy.

            Their kiss continued, only making Liam feel more awake than he had ever been. Zayn’s hands were roaming his body, and Liam’s were slowly sliding further under Zayn’s shirt, feeling the heat of his skin on his fingertips. Everywhere Zayn’s hands touched, Liam burned. He needed Zayn, right here and right now.

            “Zayn … fuck …” Liam gasped as Zayn finally pulled away, both of them breathing a bit heavier than they normally would. Zayn’s eyes were blown wide, and Liam could only imagine what kind of state he was in right now.

            “Home …?” Zayn asked in a mumble, kissing Liam again, and Liam was thankful for the thick smoke that surrounded the dance floor. It felt like he and Zayn were the only two people in the room, or on the planet, really. Liam desperately wanted to say yes and take this beautiful boy home with him, but something stopped him. The voice of doubt, the one that always told him that Zayn would never ever like someone like him, was back again, and he had to be sure.

            “Zee … wait, wait, are you sure about this?”

Zayn pulled back to look Liam full in the face, and Liam braced himself for Zayn to come to his senses and pull away from him, but to his surprise, Zayn moved his hips forward until they were pressing almost painfully against Liam’s. Their hard cocks lined up and Liam gasped. Zayn didn’t make a sound, but the widening of his eyes said it all.

“Yeah, think so, Li,” he said with a rough laugh, and Liam’s entire body thrummed with pleasure and want.

“Alright then … home,” Liam said, pulling Zayn in for another bruising kiss, sucking on his tongue. Finally, he managed to pull himself away from Zayn, taking hold of his hand and navigating his way to the side of the dance floor to where Preston was waiting.

            “Thought you were taking –” Liam started, but Preston smiled.

            “Took them back already. They barely made it to the door. Figured you might need a ride too. I told the rest of the men to take the night off after I got back. So, home?”

            “Mine. Take us to mine,” Zayn spoke up, his voice deeper and raspier than usual, and Liam shuddered, feeling his dick twitch in his pants.

            Preston looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow, but Liam pulled Zayn along behind him, heading for the back door, and Preston hurried along ahead to move people out of the way. Liam was itching to get his hands back on Zayn, and Zayn pressing himself tight against Liam’s back as they left the club did nothing to help the burn in his chest.

The moment they were in the car, Liam wasted no time caging Zayn in against the door and attaching his lips to Zayn’s neck, one hand sliding down the back of his jeans. Zayn gasped and gripped onto the back of Liam’s shirt, trying (and failing) to not make any noise.

            “Oh, fuck, Liam … wanna feel you _everywhere_ ,” Zayn whispered in a gravelly voice, and Liam bit down hard on Zayn’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark for sure. Zayn’s cock twitched against Liam’s, and only made Liam more desperate to get Zayn out of this car and into a bed.

            Zayn pulled Liam off his neck and attached their lips once more, both of their moans getting lost in the other’s mouth. Liam almost jumped when Zayn’s hand settled on his bulge, but as soon as Zayn gave it a little squeeze, Liam was putty in his hands, sagging against him as he chased the friction of Zayn’s hand.

            “Mmm …babe, want you to fuck me so bad,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear, rubbing his finger over where he knew Liam’s head was. “You’re so fucking big, want all of you inside me, splitting me open …”

            “Zayn,” Liam moaned, attacking his lips, but just then, the car stopped and he could hear Preston knocking lightly on the partition. He looked Zayn right in the eye and said, “C’mon, let’s get you upstairs, shall we?”

            Zayn, who a moment before had been destroying Liam with his words alone, now whimpered and nodded, scrambling for the handle to the door and almost toppling out of the car. He stood up, swaying a little bit in his buzzed state, and Liam clambered out of the car behind him, turning around once before finding his bearings.

            “Thanks, Preston … owe you one,” Liam said, tripping over his words as Zayn’s hand slipped discretely into his back pocket.

            “Anytime, boys,” Preston said with a wink, driving off as Zayn and Liam stumbled their way towards the front door. Zayn fumbled the keys, Liam holding onto his waist from behind and kissing up and down the side of his neck. Liam just couldn’t keep his hands off of Zayn, and Zayn didn’t mind that one bit.

            The door opened suddenly and they both stumbled into the dark hallway. Before Liam could do anything, Zayn had him pinned against the door, kissing him furiously, more tongue and teeth than anything. Liam grabbed Zayn’s waist and pulled him close, breathing in through his nose so he wouldn’t have to stop kissing Zayn’s perfect lips.

“C’mon, babe …” Zayn whispered, taking Liam by the wrist and tugging him towards the stairs. They slowly made their way up the stairs, stopping every few steps to lick filthily into each other’s mouths. Liam slipped his hand between them about halfway up the stairs and rubbed it against Zayn’s dick. Zayn’s lithe body became deadweight against Liam’s broad chest for a moment before Zayn was kissing him again, all but dragging him up the stairs.

            They reached the second floor hallway, and Liam knew that Zayn’s bedroom was right at the end. He was already fully hard in his pants and he was ready to fuck Zayn into the mattress until he couldn’t see straight. But Zayn apparently had other plans. Liam watched in amazement as Zayn dropped slowly to his knees, tugging at Liam’s pants. It all came down all at once and Liam’s cock slapped wetly against his still clothed stomach, precome already glistening at the tip. Zayn licked his lips and then looked up at Liam through his long, black lashes. Liam’s heart skipped a beat, and he wound his fingers into Zayn’s hair as Zayn’s lips touched the head of his cock. Zayn just kissed it a few times, making his way down the shaft with wet, open-mouthed kisses, and Liam didn’t even bother to stop the moans from escaping him.

            Zayn hummed deep in his throat and then opened his mouth, tongue out, ready to receive Liam’s cock. Liam managed to get a hand on himself and guide himself carefully into Zayn’s waiting mouth, and as Zayn’s lips closed around him, he thought maybe, just maybe, he might combust.

            Zayn’s lips were wet and red as he slid up and down the first half of Liam’s shaft, tongue working at the vein on the underside of Liam’s cock. Liam felt his whole body shudder as Zayn dipped further down, humming around him.

            “Zayn … babe, you’re so good, so fucking good,” Liam rambled, his voice a little higher than usual, but that only seemed to spur Zayn on. He pulled off with a small pop and looked up at Liam, licking his lips and looking positively sinful with a string of precome connecting his lips to Liam’s extremely hard cock. Then, before Liam could say anything, Zayn opened his mouth wide and took Liam down in one go, his nose brushing up against the coarse hair. Liam felt himself hit the back of Zayn’s throat, and his moan echoed in the hallway, his grip on Zayn’s hair tightening significantly.

            “Gonna come …” Liam gasped, feeling the heat coiling in his lower stomach, and Zayn grabbed hold of Liam’s hips, forcing himself down further and choking on Liam’s length. Liam’s whole body tensed and then he was coming with a long, drawn out moan down Zayn’s throat. Zayn stayed where he was, swallowing all that he could, but a little bit began to spill out of the corners of his mouth. He pulled off and wiped his now puffy lips, clearing his throat but looking positively fucked out already, and Liam pulled him roughly to his feet, kissing him with all he had. He could taste himself on Zayn’s tongue and he could feel how hard Zayn was now. He needed to come, badly, and Liam knew just what would get him over the edge.

            “Liam, _god_ , you taste so … so fucking _good_ …” Zayn mumbled in between kisses, his clothed cock rubbing up against Liam’s naked one, and Liam winced slightly at the sensitivity, but it was on the brink of pain and pleasure.

            “Gonna let you come now, baby, let’s get you in bed,” Liam said quietly, flipping them so that Zayn was against the wall now. Zayn nodded, his hands gripping Liam’s muscular arms.

            “Need it, Liam, need to come. Need you in me …”

            Liam wasted no time, grabbed Zayn’s dainty hand and practically dragged him to the bedroom. Zayn fell back on the bed easily, his hair fanning out onto his pillows as Liam let his hand go reluctantly.

            He dug into Zayn’s side table, searching for lube, and he could hear Zayn scrambling out of his clothes, the garments landing on the floor in a heap. Liam’s hand closed on a small bottle and a foil packet and he stood up straight again, taking in the sight before him.

            Zayn was sprawled out on the bed, cock hard and curving towards his stomach. He was backlit by the open curtains, which showed the whole of London in all its night glory. There wasn’t even need for lights in the room, that’s how perfect it was. The lights bounced off Zayn’s copper skin in a way that had Liam’s mouth watering. He couldn’t believe that he, Liam Payne, was about to wreck and completely destroy Zayn Malik in the best possible way. He wanted to do so many things to Zayn, but, hoping this was only the beginning, he’d have plenty of time for that in the future.

            Liam tore off his shirt, which he only then realized that he was still wearing, and crawled into the bed, leaving the lube and the condom sitting on the pillow. Zayn’s lips were open and ready for him when Liam leaned over him and brought his mouth down to his. They kissed, hot and breathy, their bodies tangling together as their mouths intertwined. Liam swallowed up Zayn’s incessant moans until, finally, Liam’s cock twitched, already up for a second round.

            “Let’s get you opened up, babe. Gotta be nice and open before you take me,” Liam said, and Zayn turned onto his stomach without even waiting for Liam to ask, hands behind his back. Zayn being submissive like this had Liam half hard again already. He took a deep breath and gave himself a few quick tugs before opening the lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and brushed one of them down Zayn’s crack, from the top, right over his puckered hole, and down to his balls, fondling them in his hand. Zayn’s body jerked on the bed and he let out a moan that was muffled by the pillow.

            “Let me hear you, Zee,” Liam said in a commanding but kind tone, and Zayn turned his head, his hair flopping into his eyes. Liam traced his finger back to Zayn’s hole and Zayn spread his legs generously so that Liam just caught a glimpse of Zayn’s untouched, pink hole. He let the tip of his finger sit there for a moment, just on the outside of the ring of muscle, and moved it in circles.

            “Don’t be such a fucking tease, _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn groaned, shifting his hips up until the tip of Liam’s finger slipped into him. Liam put a hand on Zayn’s hips and forced them back down to the bed. Zayn got the message and bit his swollen lower lip as he tried not to move.

            “Good boy,” Liam praised as he slipped his finger into Zayn up to the first knuckle. Zayn let out a whimpering noise and nodded furiously, asking Liam for more. Liam moved slowly until one finger was completely inside, and Zayn’s noises became louder and more consistent.

            “Need more, Li, more,” he gasped as Liam moved his finger around, just trying to loosen Zayn up a little, and Liam nodded, slowly slipping a second finger in next to the first. He could feel how tight Zayn was – he was going to feel incredible - and he saw Zayn’s face crunch together in pain, so he held steady, waiting for Zayn to adjust. When Zayn nodded, Liam began moving his fingers apart and then together, feeling Zayn’s walls slowly loosen and become accustomed to his fingers. He crooked his fingers suddenly, prodding around for a moment, and then Zayn’s choked off cry hit the walls of the room. Liam smiled faintly, pressing up against Zayn’s prostate with a little more enthusiasm.

            “Leeyum,” Zayn whined, his accent extremely thick and coupled with arousal, and Liam felt his own cock twitch. He added a third finger then, playing with Zayn’s balls in his other hand. Zayn’s hips jerked against the bed, needing the friction against his swollen cock, and Liam moved his fingers apart faster, hoping that Zayn could hold on just a little longer.

            “Don’t come yet, babe. Want you to come on my cock, yeah?”

            Zayn nodded very fast, and Liam felt a sense of pleasure settle in him – Zayn’s hips were stuttering under Liam’s hand, and Liam couldn’t believe that he was making Zayn feel this good.

            “You ready for me, Zee?” Liam asked, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the duvet. In response, Zayn turned over onto his back and pulled Liam down into another hard kiss, his lips sliding over Liam’s, desperate and needy. Liam reached for the condom, but Zayn stopped his hand, shaking his head and giving him a meaningful look. Liam slowly drew his hand away from the condom, blood rushing to his dick as he realized that Zayn wanted to take him bare.

            “Want to feel you filling me up, need it, Liam,” Zayn said, his hands rubbing at Liam’s thighs. Liam moaned at the sight of Zayn, leaning down to press a bruising kiss to the lip tattoo on Zayn’s chest. Zayn let out a gasp which turned into tiny little moans as Liam sucked at his chest.

            Liam finally pulled off, the taste of Zayn and sweat still on his tongue, and moved to be between Zayn’s legs. Zayn’s hole looked open, wet, and inviting, and Liam had to take care not to shove himself in all in one go. He tugged himself to full hardness, Zayn watching with his hand creeping towards his own dick, but Liam slapped his hand away.

            Finally, Liam moved close to Zayn, Zayn’s legs spreading even wider than Liam thought him capable of … must have been those yoga classes Harry insisted on every night before the show (when he wasn’t fucking around with Louis in their dressing room, that was).

            “Ready for me, babe?” Liam asked, and Zayn nodded.

            “Yes, yes, god, _Liam_ , yes, just get inside me,” Zayn said quickly, and Liam wasn’t about to complain. He lined himself up and slowly began pressing himself into Zayn. Zayn’s high pitched whimper made Liam stop, only an inch or so in, and he waited for Zayn to adjust.

            “So fucking huge, Payne,” Zayn grumbled, but he sounded fucked out, and Liam knew he was enjoying it. Liam pressed a little further in and then he felt Zayn’s hand wrap around his own, helping guide himself into Zayn. Liam could have come right there on the spot, but he held back. He wanted to fuck Zayn good and proper.

            Finally, he bottomed out, both of them groaning in unison at the feeling, and Zayn’s panting breaths were the only sound in the room. Liam leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Zayn’s lips, then to his cheeks, and then to his nose, before making his way back to his lips.

            “Move … please,” Zayn moaned into his mouth, and Liam pulled his hips back slightly, thrusting back into Zayn. Zayn’s body jerked up the bed a little bit, but he still took him all back in, his noises becoming louder. Liam settled for small thrusts at first, slow and deep, so that Zayn could get used to it, but eventually, Zayn was scrabbling at Liam’s back, wanting more.

            Liam pulled all the way back so that just his tip was inside Zayn and then shoved himself back in, groaning loudly at how tight Zayn was around him.

            “Liam, fuck … so amazing, fuck me …”

            “You’re so beautiful, so tight, babe,” Liam gasped in return, fucking into Zayn hard. He angled his hips slightly and he knew by the way Zayn’s whole body curled in on itself that he’d found his prostate again. He hit that spot again and again, fire coursing through his body as he came closer and closer to his climax.

            “Li … gonna come, so fucking close,” Zayn panted, his hands on Liam’s hips as Liam quickened his pace. The headboard of Zayn’s bed was hitting the wall consistently now, but he didn’t care. There was no one around to hear them but them.

            Zayn’s moans became louder and higher, and with Liam’s name on his lips, he came hard, ropes of come spurting out of his cock, some going far enough to reach his chin. His body was shaking as Liam continued to fuck him through his orgasm, chasing his own, which he knew wasn’t far off. Zayn was just too gorgeous.

            “Oh … oh, fuck, _Zayn_ ,” Liam shouted as he came, pulling himself all the way into Zayn as come spilled out of him and into Zayn. Zayn moaned again, the feeling of Liam’s come, so warm inside him, hitting his prostate every few spurts.

            Liam collapsed on top of Zayn’s small body, almost smothering him, but Zayn didn’t seem to mind. Zayn’s arms came around his back and held him close, Liam still inside Zayn. Liam broke free to pull out slowly, and Zayn whimpered at the loss. Liam kissed him softly, falling to the side and onto the bed. Zayn pulled himself close to Liam, nuzzling into his neck and leaving gentle kisses there.

            “You’re a clingy one, aren’t you?” Liam whispered into Zayn’s thick hair, and Zayn smiled against Liam’s chest, moving impossibly closer to him. Liam knew they were a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

            “Stay,” Zayn said, so quietly that Liam almost missed it, but once the word made its way to his brain, a huge smile broke out over his face. Right now, in this moment, Liam was exactly where he had always wanted to be: wrapped around his best friend as they fell asleep to the distant sounds of London traffic.

 

***

            “Zayn? ZAYN? Are you here? We’re gonna be late, you fucker. And where the hell is Liam? He wasn’t at his house, so he better be with you.”

            Louis’ loud voice reached Liam’s ears and he blinked his eyes open blearily, the sun streaming through the still open curtains. Zayn was sound asleep, curled up against Liam, and Liam smiled, running a hand through Zayn’s hair.

            “Zayn, what the fuck! Get up, you asshole!” Louis pounded on the bedroom door, and that’s when Liam woke up, realizing that Louis was about to walk in on himself and Zayn, both completely naked. Zayn’s eyes flew open as the pounding continued, and he looked from Liam to the door.

            “Fine, fine, don’t answer me. Probably in the shower having a wank or summat. Be downstairs in five or Preston will have all of our asses.”

            Louis’ footsteps faded away and Zayn turned to Liam, his eyes wide. Liam’s face, which he was sure had been downright terrified a moment ago, softened, and he moved his head down to press a kiss to Zayn’s forehead.

            “Morning, babe.”

            “Morning, Li,” Zayn mumbled back, nuzzling into Liam’s neck for a moment before groaning and throwing his legs out of bed, disentangling himself from Liam. He rubbed at his temples as he stood, trying to wake himself up. Liam stood, walked around the bed, and wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind, kissing his shoulder.

            “So … two-minute shower for each of us, then,” Zayn sighed, but Liam shook his head.

            “Or … a three-minute shower for the both of us,” Liam suggested, hoping to god that he wasn’t misreading all of the signals he was getting. Zayn pondered for a minute, and then his face split into a wide grin.

            “Race ya,” he said, taking off for the bathroom. Liam laughed and followed, the sound of the shower and Zayn’s laughter making it the best morning ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you want, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
